1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to work gloves in the oil and gas industries and, in particular, an improved palm material for the gloves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art gloves for use in the oil and gas industries can be described in four categories—gloves with enhanced grip, gloves with enhanced oil resistance, gloves with waterproof and chemical resistant inserts, and chemical resistant gloves.
A. Enhanced Grip (description of features on glove palms)
                1. Knit gloves (cotton, polyester, nylon) with raised polyvinyl chloride (PVC) dots, or other polymer dots.        2. Synthetic leather with raised PVC dots.        3. Silicone or other polymer deposited onto surface of synthetic leather, in specific patterns (the silicone or other polymer does not penetrate the surface, it is raised above the surface for grip).        4. Embossed leather (or synthetic leather).        5. Etched leather (or synthetic leather).        6. Polymer-coated synthetic leather, with textured surface.        7. Polymer dots deposited onto knit or woven substrate.        8. Silicone dots deposited onto ceramic plates (the plates are adhered to a fabric substrate).B. Enhanced Oil Resistance (description of features on glove palms)        9. Polyurethane membrane laminated to inner side of synthetic leather.        10. Silicone penetrated into outer surface of synthetic or natural leather described in pending application Ser. No. 11/731,061.        11. Spray or dip coating of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) dispersant.        12. Spray coating of fluorosilicone dispersant.        13. Plasma chamber deposition of oil resistant polymer (such as fluorosilicone).        14. Tanning enhancements for natural leatherC. Gloves with a waterproof and chemical resistant insert, positioned interior of the glove shell.D. Chemical resistant gloves, lined or unlined. The exterior of the glove consisting of complete coverage of an oil resistant polymer, such as polyurethane, viton, butyl, nitrile, natural rubber, polyvinylchloride, chloroprene, etc.        
Although the gloves that fall into any of these categories have advantages associated therewith, what is desired is to provide a glove having a palm material which provides both optimum grip and protection while working with high levels of oil, mud, lubricants and drilling fluids.